Love Test
by Liu7
Summary: Yongguk yang melihat adiknya mulai didekati beberapa namja,akhirnya memberikan test pada namja yg menurutnya terbaik. Yongjae BAP and ? (Daehyun BAP,Sehun EXO,JB Got7,Rap Monster BTS and LJoe TeenTop)
1. Chapter 1

Author : Liu

Title : Love Test

Main Cast : Yongjae BAP & ? [Daehyun BAP, Sehun EXO, JB GOT7, Namjon (Rap Monster) BTS & LJoe TeenTop]

Other Cast : Yongguk, Himchan & Jongup BAP.

Length : Ficlet

Gender : Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch

Summary : Yongguk yang melihat adik perempuannya mulai didekati beberapa namja akhirnya memberikan beberapa test pada siapapun yang ingin mengajak Yongjae berkencan.

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Suatu pagi yang tenang dikediaman keluarga Bang. Bang Yongguk anak tertua dirumah itu menunggu dengan sabar lembarang roti yang kini tengah terpanggang didalam pemanggang roti. Pemuda itu sesekali melirik kearah jam didinding. Kegiatan itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Saat jam menunjukana pukul delapan, Yongguk mulai menghitung mundur, entah untuk apa tujuannya.

"Tiga, Dua Satu…."

"OPPA!" Suara teriakan gadis dari lantai dua memecah keheningan pagi itu. Yongguk hanya terkikik geli dan menatap kearah tangga. "Oppa, kenapa tidak membangunkanku." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat menyembulkan kepalanya dianak tangga, dan hanya ditanggapi Yongguk dengan cekikikannya. "Oppa!"

"Maaf Cutie. Tapi kau harus belajar bangun pagi sendiri." Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan segera kembali kelantai atas.

Yongguk kembali menekuni kegiatannya untuk memanggang roti. Setelah sebuah penantian yang cukup panjang akhirnya dua keeping roti itu matang juga. Yongguk segera menyiapkanya keatas piring dan tidak lupa ditemani segelas susu vanilla kesukaan adiknya Yongjae. Suara derap kaki dilantai atas kembali terdengar, kali ini Yongjae turun sudah dengan seragamnya. Walau seragam itu belum terpasang dengan benar.

"Oppa, aku harus pergi. Sudah sangat siang."

"Yongjae…" Yongjae mengalah dan segera duduk dimeja makan. Menghabiskan roti dan susunya dalam hitungan menit.

"Oppa tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku akan pergi bersama JB."

"Siapa?"

"JB, Oppa. Jaebum,"

"Tidak, Oppa akan tetap menganatarmu."

"tapi JB sudah didepan Oppa. Aku pergi dulu,Bye." Yongjae mencuim pipi Yongguk sekilas dan segera berlari sebelum kakak laki-lakinya menahannya dan bersikeras mengantarnya.

.

.

Yongjae mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat JB sudah duduk dengan tenang diatas motornya. JB segera turun dan meyodorkan sebuah helm saat Yongjae sudah ada didekatnya. Yongjae menerimanya dengan tersenyum manis dan segera naik keatas motor JB. Mereka berdua segera saja melesat pegi meninggalkan rumah Yongjae.

Tanpa Yongjae sadari, Yongguk mengintip dari balik jendela rumahnya. Yongguk berdecih kesal dan menatap kearah JB dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam dengan Adik kecilku."

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku JB."

"Bukan masalah. Bagaimana jika pulang bersama nanti?" Yongjae memasang pose wajah berfikir dan membuat JB tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yongjae." Yongjae dan JB sama-sama menoleh mendengar panggil seorang namja.

"Sehunie…" Dengan semangat Yongjae melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda berambut blonde yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ayo kita kekelas," Sehun tersenyum dengan cerah kearah Yongjae dan membuat JB memancarkan aura permusuhan kearah Sehun.

"Kajja," Yongjae berjalan kearah Sehun dan menggenggam tangan namja berambut pirang itu. JB jalas saja makin kebakaran jenggot melihat hal itu. Namun Yongjae berhenti dan segera berbalik kearah JB menyadari namja itu masih ada disana. "Aku akan mengirimmu pesan nanti JB, sampai jumpa nanti."

.

.

"Siapa tadi Yongjae?" Yongjae memiringkan wajahnya kearah Sehun mendengar pertanyaan namja itu.

"Oh, itu tadi JB. Temanku sejak aku masih TK."

"Kukira temanmu hanya Jongup,"

"Apa katamu. Kau cari mati ya," Sehun tersenyum melihat Yongjae yang sudah bercakak pinggang kearahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Yongjae menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah lain koridor.

"Selamat pagi Yongjae,"

"Selamat pagi Sunbae." Yongjae tersenyum makin lebar saat pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan melewatinya. "Ohh, Daehyun-sunbae menyapaku. Omo,Omo." Yongjae menjadi heboh sendiri setelah Daehyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya berdecih kesal dan memandang kearah lain.

.

.

"Aku pulang…." Yongjae masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan lenggang. "Oppa, Yongguk Oppa."

"Aku dibelakang Yongjae,"

Yongjae segera saja menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dan mendapati Yongguk sedang asyik merawat bunga. Yongaje tertawa kecil melihat Yongguk dengan wajah sangarnya sedang membersihkan dan merawat bunga-bunga itu dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan. Kau kira ini lucu,"

"Oppa, kau saat ini tidak cocok dengan image kerenmu. Coba kalau Kris atau Dujun Oppa melihat ini."

"Jangan macam-macam kau anak kecil. Jika bukan kerena eonnie-mu itu aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini,"

"Memangnya Himchan eonnie sedang kemana?"

"Entahlah, katanya dia perlu beberapa barang. Kurasa dia pergi belanja,"

"Aku akan minta oleh-oleh kalau begitu." Yongjae segera meraih handphone miliknya dan mengetik susuatu disana. Saat Yongjae sudah berbalik dan akan pergi Yongguk kembali memanggilnya,

"Yongjae,"

"Nde?"

"Seseorang bernama Namjon sudah menelfonmu sebanyak dua puluh kali hari ini, siapa dia?"

"Namjon." Yongjae segera memutar otaknya dan mengingat dimana dia mendengar nama itu. "Ohh, dia anggota club taekwondo Oppa. Dia teman sekolahku,"

"Dan juga namja yang mengatakan namanya Ljoe."

"Mwo? Ljoe sunbae menelfonku?"

"Mereka berdua terus meninggalkan pesan tentang mengajakmu berkencan."

"Jika aku pergi dengannya apa boleh Oppa?" Yongjae segera memasang wajah imutnya pada Yongguk berharap kakaknya itu mengizinkan dia pergi berkencan.

"Tidak."

"Oppa," Yongjae tidak menyerah dia kembali memasang aegyonya dan menatap Yongguk dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Kembali kekamarmu." Yongjae langsung saja cemberut dan berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya.

.

.

"Tapi eonnie, Yongguk Oppa sama sekali tidak membiarkanku berkencan dengan siapapun. Tidak Yongjae, wajahnya tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak Yongjae namja itu tidak sopan. Tidak Yongjae namja itu terlalu tua untukmu. Tidak Yongjae," Yongjae bicara dengan semangat pada telfonnya seakan orang disebrang telfon sana tidak akan mengerti jika dia bicara dengan pelan.

"Yongjae…"

"Eonnie, aku ingin seperti gadis lain yang bisa memamerkan semua cerita kencan mereka." Air mata Yongjae mulai mengalir saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku janji saat aku pulang aku akan mencoba membuat Oppa-mu berubah pikiran."

"Eonnie, bisa aku minta oleh-oleh," Kata-kata Yongjae yang jauh dari topic mau tidak mau membuat gadis diseberang telfon tertawa "Eonnie,"

"Tentu saja chagy. Eonnie sudah membelikanmu sesuatu,"

"Gomawo eonnie, gomawo, gomawo…"

.

.

Pemuda perambut cokelat itu menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat keadaan rumah besar itu sangat lenggang. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah dapur, tempat yang biasanya selalu menjadi sumber kehidupan rumah itu, namun kali ini tempat iu kosong.

"Kemana mereka semua,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung saja mundur kebelakang dengan kaget saat Yongguk tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan sebuah sekop kecil ditangannya.

"Aku. Aku,mencari Yongjae."

"Dia diatas. Naik saja kekamarnya,"

"Kamsahamnida hyung,"

"Jongup,"

"Nde."

"Anak yang bernama Namjon itu seperti apa bentuknya?" Pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Jongup itu memasang wajah berfikir dan mengingat temannya yang bernama Namjon itu bagaimana modelnya.

"Namjon ya. Dia …." Jongup kembali berfikir saat merasa jawabannya kurang meyakinkan. "Wortel. Ya, Namjon itu seperti wortel hyung." Yongguk menyeritkan dahinya heran saat Jongup membandingkan seseorang dengan sebuah wortel.

"Wortel?"

"Iya." Jongup mengangguk dengan yakin. "Wajahnya lancip seperti wortel," Jongup menggerakan tangannya kebawah dagunya dan membuat tanda lancip. "Dan rambutnya berdiri seperti daun wortel. Hanya saja kulit namjon cokelat dan kulit wortel orange. Wortel berakar dan kurasa Namjon tidak berakar."

"Jongup,"

"Nde,"

"Yongjae ada diatas. Naik saja kesana."

"Ok, annyeong hyung." Jongup segera berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan menaiki tangga untuk kelantai dua. Namuan dia kembali lagi dan mendapati Yongguk masih ada disana. "Oh ya hyung. Namjon itu bermata sipit sedangkan wortel,"

"Jongup…" Jongup terdiam saat Yongguk memotong kata-katanya dan mengangkat sekop yang ada ditangannya. Langsung saja Jongup naik dengan buru-buru menuju lantai dua. "Kenapa Yongjae bisa punya teman sebodoh itu. Astagah,"

.

.

"Yongjae…" Jongup melongokan kepalanya kedalam kamar Yongjae, namun gadis itu tidak ada didalam kamarnya. "Kemana dia, Yongjae…." Karena tidak mendapati jawaban Jongup akhirnya masuk dan memilih duduk diatas tempat tidur Yongjae.

Yongjae yang baru saja selesai mandi segera saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Yongjae terdiam diambang pintu kamar mandi saat melihat seseorang sedang berbaring dengan santai diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyaa….!" Yongjae segera saja berteriak dengan keras menyadari itu Jongup. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, keluar dari kamarku. Keluar-keluar," Yongjae segera saja memukuli Jongup dengan brutal dan menendang namja itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau tidak bisa masuk kamarku seenaknya Jongup,"

"Ada apa?" *Brakk* Saat Yongguk tiba, pintu kamar Yongjae sudah tertutup dengan sangat kasar dan menyisakan Jongup yang terdiam didepan kamar Yongjae.

"Ada apa dengan Yongjae hari ini," Yongguk hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memperlihatkan sekop kecil ditangannya. "Aku pulang dulu hyung," Jongup dengan segera berlari turun kelantai satu menyisakan Yongguk yang berdiri dianak tangga.

"Oppa, mana Jongup."

"Dia pulang setelah kau tendang keluar."

"Apa! Aku akan menendangnya lagi kerena meninggalkanku." Yongjae segera saja berlari turun kelantai bawah. "Aku pergi dulu Oppa," Yongguk kembali menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah adiknya.

.

.

Yongguk dan Yongjae kini sedang makan malam dengan tenang. Yongjae masih cemberut pada Yongguk, nampaknya dia masih marah kerena ajakan kencan Namjon & LJoe. Acara makan malam mereka sedikit terganggu saat pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka. Yongjae menoleh dan mendapati Himchan masuk kedalam rumah dengan menenteng berbungkus-bungkus belanjaan.

"Eonnie…." Yongjae segera saja meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari memeluk Himchan.

"Astagah. Ada apa? Akukan hanya pergi selama dua hari."

"Yongguk Oppa eonnie. Dia tidak mengizinkanku pergi berkencan,"

"Yongguk,"

"Namja itu…."

"Eonnie, Yongguk Oppa begitu lagi."

"Sudah cutie. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sekarang eonnie membawakanmu hadiah,"

Yongjae langsung saja berjingkrak senang dan menanti penuh harap. Himchan segera membongkar belanjaannya dan melihat mana yang milik Yongjae.

"Nah ini dia." Himchan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sepatu dan menyodorkannya kearah Yongjae. Yongjae segera saja membukanya dengan semangat.

"Sneakers?" Yongjae terlihat kembali tidak semangat dan menatap sepatu bercorak biru ditangannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Itu milik Jongup. Ini milikmu," Himchan kemudiana mengeluarkan sebuah high hells berwarna merah menyala. "Ini akan cocok dengan kakimu yang putih."

"Eonnie terima kasih," Yongjae segera saja memeluk gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Masih ada lagi," Himchan meraih satu lagi kantong belanjaan dan menyodorkannya kearah Yongjae. "Bukalah," Yongjae membuka bungkusan itu dengan penasaran dan mendapati sebuah mini dress berwana hitam disana.

"Eonnie. Ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih banyak,"

"Pergilah dan coba bajunya." Himchan tersenyum kecil saat Yongjae segera berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Ehmm," Himchan tersenyum lebih lebar dan menatap namja yang diabaikannya sejak tadi. "Kenapa membelikannya barang-barang seperti itu?"

"Persiapan untuk kencan pertamanya," Yonggguk mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Himchan mengatakan hal itu. "Yongguk berhentilah mengekangnya dan biarkan dia pergi bersama beberapa namja. Hal itu lumrah untuk gadis seusia Yongjae."

"Aku akan memebiarkannya berkencan saat ada namja yang tepat chagy." Himchan mendengus dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Kapan ada namja yang tepat untuk Yongjae dimatamu huh?"

"Suatu saat pasti ada,"

"Yongguk berhenti bergurau. Aku tidak ingin Yongjae akhirnya mencari cara yang salah. Yongjae akan berkencan, kau setuju atau tidak." Yongguk terdiam mendengar kata-kata Himchan, namun akhirnya namja itu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Namun aku akan mengajukan beberapa test untuk namja itu."

"Yongguk…"

"Aku janji tidak yang aneh-aneh,"

.

.

Yongguk kembali meneliti tumpukan berkas dihadapannya, didepannya Jongup duduk dengan kikuk dan menatap Yongguk was-was. Yongguk akhirnya berdehem dan memajukan lima buah berkas kehadapan Jongup.

"Aku memilih lima orang ini." Jongup kembali melihat lima berkas itu dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan menghubungi mereka."

TBC

Author Note : Annyeonghaseyo. Liu back again dengan FF ber-chapter. Lagi-lagi genderswitch. Maaf belum bisa menyanggupi FF berchap dengan gender Yaoi. Lain kali Liu belum memutuskan tentang ending couple FF ini. Belum ada bayangan kayaknya. FF ini bakal diupdate setiap hari Minggu jika tidak ada halangan. See You in next chap. #Lambai-lambai

Berikan Kritik dan Saran Anda Dikotak Review Please

*Bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Liu

Title : Love Test

Main Cast : Yongjae BAP & ? [Daehyun BAP, Sehun EXO, JB GOT7, Namjon (Rap Monster) BTS & LJoe TeenTop]

Other Cast : Yongguk, Himchan & Jongup BAP.

Length : Ficlet

Gender : Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch

Summary : Yongguk yang melihat adik perempuannya mulai didekati beberapa namja akhirnya memberikan beberapa test pada siapapun yang ingin mengajak Yongjae berkencan.

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Jika ingin mengajak Yongjae berkencan. Datanglah kerumahnya besok pagi pukul sembilan tepat. Jangan terlambat. Terntanda Kakak Yongjae."

Namja itu menyerit heran melihat sebuah pesan dilokernya. Namja itu akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menjauhi lokernya. Seorang namja berambut cokelat Nampak menggaruk kepalanya saat rencananya kurang berjalan dengan baik.

"Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, dia mau datang atau tidak terserah mereka."

.

.

Jam weker dikamar bernuansa kuning itu berbunyi dengan nyaring, siempunya kamar masih sibuk berkuat dibalik selimut polkadotnya. Akhirnya gadis itu mengalah dan segera bangkit dari balik selimut nyamannya. Gadis itu duduk ditempat tidurnya dan berusaha mengumpulkannya nyawanya yang masih bergelantungan dialam mimpi. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali Yongjae akhirnya mematikan weker miliknya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Masih dengan pakaian tidurnya Yongjae berjalan turun menuju dapur, setelah menegak segelas air mineral, Yongjae baru sadar kalau Himchan sedang memasak banyak makanan.

"Eonnie, kenapa masak banyak sekali?"

"Oppa-mu bilang akan ada beberapa tamu. Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu, aku tau dua hari ini kau bosan dengan roti isi selai buatan Oppa-mu." Yongjae segera tersenyum dengan cerah dan memeluk Himchan erat.

"Kau yang terbaik eonnie. Debak,"

"Mandilah. Sebentar lagi Oppa-mu pulang,"

"Memangnya Yongguk Oppa kemana?"

"Entahlah, pagi-pagi tadi dia pergi bersama Jongup."

"Jongup,"

"Sudahlah. Pergi mandi sana,"

"Baiklah eonnie."

.

.

Yongjae turun saat jam menunjukan pukul sembilan, gadis itu turun dengan semangat dan segera menuju dapur. Tapi Himchan sudah tidak ada disana dan makanan sudah tertata dengan rapi. Yongjae akhirnya belrjalan menuju ruang tengah, siapa tau Yongguk sudah kembali, Namun disana juga kosong. Yongjae akhirnya menyalakan TV dan mulai menikmati acaranya. Lama-lama Yongjae bosan karena baik Himchan ataupun Yongguk tidak juga kembali. Yongjae menoleh saat seseorang masuk keruang tengah, dia Jongup.

"Jongup, mana Yongguk Oppa."

"Kajja Yongjae, kau harus ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Yongjae, Jongup segera menarik Yongjae menuju halaman rumahnya. Yongjae sedikit terbelak melihat Kakaknya sedang berlatih Judo bersama seorang namja. "Namjon." Namjon yang mendengar Yongjae memanggilnya segera saja menoleh pada Yongjae dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Belum sempat Yongjae membalas senyum namja itu, Namjon kini sudah terbaring ditanah karena Yongguk membantingnya. "Oppa…."

"Jangan biarkan apapun mengalihkan perhatianmu." Yongguk segera berdiri dan memberihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Yongguk segera saja berlalu dan masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah kakanya pergi, Yongjae segera saja menghampiri Namjon dan membantu namja itu untuk duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Namjon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum bodoh kearah Yongjae.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti itu."

"Ayo kubantu berdiri." Yongjae segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Namjon berdiri.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kau datang kerumahku." Namjon terdiam dan meraih secarik kertas yang ada dikantong jaket miliknya.

"Kemarin aku mendapatkan ini dilokerku. Awalnya kukira hanya orang iseng, namun Kufikir tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

"Iseng?" Yongjae memincingkan matanya dan menatap Namjon saat jawaban namja itu kurang memuaskan dan nampaknya tidak memiliki niat sama sekali.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Dua hari yang lalu aku terus menelfon kerumahmu namun tidak ada respon sataupun. Lalu ada surat ini datang, jadi wajar jika aku khawatir."

"Khawatir tentang apa?" Namjon menggaruk bagian kepalanya saat Yongjae terlalu menatapnya tajam.

"Khawatir ini hanya tipuan dan aku masih tidak bisa berkencan denganmu." Yongjae tersenyum malu saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

"Ayo kita duduk disana. Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan." Namjon mengangguk dan mengikuti Yongjae berjalan menuju bangku yanga ada ditaman belakang rumah Yongjae.

.

.

Tiga orang itu mengamati dengan seksama dua orang yang sedang asyik bercanda ditaman belakang. Satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana menjauh dari jendela dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Namja itu yang kau bilang seperti wortel?" Jongup mengangguk dengan kikuk dan memasang wajah berfikir. "Dia cukup tampan. Tidak seperti wortel." Yongguk mendengus kesal mendengar Himchan memuji namja yang baru saja datang kerumahnya lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Dia biasa saja." Himchan tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Yongguk yang masih ada diambang jendela.

"Aigho, kau cemburu Bbang." Himchan melingkarkan tangannya leher Yongguk dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Apa! tentu saja tidak." Himchan makin lebar tersenyum kearah Yongguk. Yongguk yang menyadari itu menatap balik Himchan dengan tajam.

"Dengusanmu itu menunjukan sebaliknya Bang Yongguk," Yongguk kembali mengendus kesal dan membuat Himchan mengecup pipi Yongguk. "Kau makin jelek saat marah."

"Aish, sudahlah. Kau panggil saja Yongjae masuk sebelum namja itu berbuat aneh-aneh." Yongguk melepaskan pelukan Himchan dan segera berjalan keruang makan.

"Dasar. Dari dulu tidak berubah."

Himchan terkikik sendiri, dan segera berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Tanpa Himchan dan Yongguk sadari, Jongup masih ada disudut jendela dan memasang wajah Shock setelah menyaksikan adegan mesra Yongguk Dan Himchan.

"Eomma, apa itu tadi." Wajah Jongup makin berubah horror saat mengingat adegan antara Yongguk dan Himchan tadi.

"Jongup, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana." Jongup segera tersadar dan berlari menuju ruang makan setelah Yongguk membentaknya.

"Aku datang hyung."

.

.

Sehun menatap rumah besar dihadapannya dan memastikan dia tidak salah alamat. Setelah cukup yakinalamat yang ditujunya benar, Sehun segera berjalan kearah pintu rumah bercat putih itu. Belum sempat Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah itu sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti didepan rumah itu. Sehun berdecih kecil mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu. Benar saja tebakan Sehun, seorang namja berambut blonde dengan aksen biru turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menatap namja itu dengan malas dan mengelurkan kertas dari kantong celananya. "Aku tidak percaya kau juga diundang."

"Terserah kau saja." Baru saja dua namja berambut blonde itu selesai berdebat, seorang namja datang dengan sebuah motor. Sehun kembali berdecih saat mengenali kembali siapa namja itu. Namja berambut abu-abu itu segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah.

"Rumah Yongjae tidak banyak berubah." Namja berambut abu-abu itu langsung terdiam saat dua orang dihadapannya mengabaikannya sama sekali. Sehun segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tanpa menunggu lama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muncul diambang pintu.

"Kufikir kalian tidak datang. Masuk,"

"Kau juga diundang Jongup?" Sehun menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik, sedikit curiga.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Aku ini yang mengundang kalian. Masuklah, hampir kufikir mengeleminasi kalian."

Tiga orang itu mengikuti Jongup masuk dan sedikit terkejut melihat sudah ada satu orang namja yang mereka kenal sedang duduk dimeja makan.

.

.

Empat orang itu duduk dengan aura persaingan, Yongguk terus saja menatap mereka dengan menyelidik. Namjon rasa kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang, aura Yongguk terlalu mendominasi. Sehun dan Ljoe Nampak masih cuek dan menatap Yongjae yang duduk dihadapan mereka masih sibuk berdebat dengan Jongup entah tentang apa.

"Chagy hentikan itu." Yongguk mengaduh setelah Himchan memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sayur yang ada ditangannya. Himchan hanya tersenyum dan menuangkan sayur kepiring Namjon. "Makanlah. Jangan terlalu tegang." Namjon segera mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kearah Himchan. "Kalian juga. Lebih baik sarapan dengan baik sebelum kalian pergi bersama Yongguk."

Sarapan kemudian berlangsung tenang dan diselingi keributan antara Jongup dan Yongjae yang memperebutkan sesuatu. Yongjae tidak menyadari sama sekali, tatapan penuh arti dari dua orang dimeja makan itu. Yongguk yang menyadari hal itu segera saja mencatatnya dalam hati. Ditengan sarapan, bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

"Nampaknya ini peserta terkahir Jongup." Yongguk melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya '10:15' Jongup yang sudah hampir berdiri kembali diperintahkan duduk oleh Yongguk. "Biar aku yang buka sendiri." Yongaje yang penasaran berbisik dengan pelan pada Jongup.

"Siapa?"

"Daehyun Sunbae,"

.

.

Yongguk membuka pintu itu pelan dan mendapati seorang namja berambut cokelat sedang berdiri disana dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Hampir saja Yongguk kembali menutup pintu, namun namja itu segera saja menahannya.

"Kumohon hyung, maksudku Sunbae. Kumohon jangan tutup pintunya."

"Kau tau jam berapa ini."

"Aku tau Sunbae. Maafkan aku,"

"Pergilah pulang."

"Tapi Sunbae." Daehyun menatap penuh harap kearah Yongguk, Yongguk akhirnya menghela nafas dan mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk masuk. "terima kasih Sunbae, terima kasih banyak."

.

.

Lima orang itu hanya saling menatap saat menatap saat selesai sarapan tadi Yongguk membawa mereka kearena balapan yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Yongjae. Ljoe tersenyum cerah saat dia nampaknya mengerti apa test pertama yang akan diajukan oleh Yongguk.

"Kalian berlima cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan diarena balap." Yongguk menjeda kalimatnya dan memperhatikan reaksi satu per satu wajah lima orang dihadapannya. Ljoe yang tersenyum paling lebar. Sedangkan Namjon yang nampaknya paling khawatir.

"Aku sudah menyediakan lima mobil digaris start. Ambil mobil sesuai nomor urutan kedatangan kalian." Lima namja itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju garis start yang ada dibelakang Yongguk. "Mobil empat dan lima itu tanpa rem."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk segera menyingkir dan berjalan kearah Himchan yang duduk dibangku penonton. Sedangkan kini wajah Daehyun berubah menjadi horror mendengar kalau mobil yang dia akan naiki tidak punya rem. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menebak-nebak siapa yang senasib dengannya, Daehyun rasa itu adalah pemuda berambut abu-abu yang dia tidak tau namanya. Terlihat jelas wajah pemuda itu juga cemas.

.

.

"Diposisi start pertama dengan mobil berwarna biru dikendarai oleh Kim Namjon. Diposisi kedua dengan mobil berwarna putih, dikemudikan oleh Oh Sehun. Diposisi ketiga dengan mobil berwarna Hitam, dikendarai oleh Lee Byunghun Sunbae-nim. Dimobil keempat dengan warna hijau dikenadarai oleh Im Jaebum. Mobil terakhir dengan warna kuning, dikendarai oleh Jung Daehyun Sunbae-nim. Kalian hanya perlu satu putaran untuk menang." Jongup dengan semangat menjelaskan panjang lebar semua pembalap besarta mobilnya entah pada siapa. Yongguk, Himchan dan Yongjae juga sudah tau urutannya walau tanpa dijelaskan lagi. "Baiklah semua pembalap bersiap…" Jongup memeberi jeda kalimatnya dan memastikan semuanya bersiap. "Dan, Go…!"

Mobil yang ada diposisi ketiga dan dua segera saja melesat dan meninggalkan pesaing mereka dibelakang. Mobil diurutan empat dan lima juga menyusul walaupun dengan kecepatan rendah meninggalkan mobil urutan pertama yang berjalan bagai siput.

"Yaa, namjon ini balapan. Kenapa kau mengendarai mobilmu seperti siput mabuk yang buta arah."

"Aku tidak bisa mengemudi Moon Jongup. Astagah…." Namjon berteriak terkejut saat dia menekan gas terlalu bersar hingga mobil itu melaju sedikit kencang.

"Menyedihkan,"

"Kaufikir kenapa aku naik sepedah kesekolah jika aku punya tiga mobil digarasi rumahku. Ya Tuhan bagaimana menghentikan benda itu." Mobil berwarna biru itu akhirnya berhenti dengan menabrak pembatas arena yang ada disamping jalur. Namjon segera keluar dari mobil itu berjalan menjauh.

Dari kejauhan mobil berwarna putih dan hitam terus bersaing dengan ketat untuk mendapatkan posisi satu. Mobil berwarna hitam akhirnya sampai pertama digaris finish, disusul dengan mobil berwarna putih. Tidak lama kemudian mobil berwarna hijau dan kuning memasuki garis finish hampir disaat bersamaan. Yongguk tersenyum tipis melihat Ljoe Nampak tersenyum sombong atas kemenangannya. Sementara itu Namjon Nampak menekuk wajahnya, kerena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Ljoe-ssi." Ljoe tersenyum saat Yongguk menjabat tangannya. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Aku tidak akan mempercayakan adikku pada namja sepertimu."

"Apa?" Ljoe Nampak terkejut mendengar apa yang Yongguk katakan, yang lainpun Nampak terkejut mendengar keputusan Yongguk.

"Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah sempat hadir." Ljoe berdecak marah kemudian pergi meninggalkan arena balapan itu. "Kalian yang lain, pulanglah juga. Besok datang lagi kerumah pada jam yang sama." Yongguk berjalan menjauh, diikuti oleh Himchan. "Oh ya, Jung Daehyun. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi jika masih berniat mengencani Yongjae."

"Sampai bertemu besok, Namjon, JB, Sehunie, Daehyun-Sunbae." Empat orang namja itu masih terdiam, bahkan setelah Yongjae pergi menyusul Yongguk dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dia memanggilku dengan Daehyun-Sunbae. Tidak adil,"

TBC

Author Note : Annyeonghaseyo Everybody. Part 2 udah Liu update, gemana menurut kalian? Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Apakah part ini sudah cukup banyak menjelaskan gerakan tokoh? Mianhe, Liu kalau bikin FF seringnya emang percakapannya yang banyak.

Oh ya, di satu FF Liu ada yang Bilang enggak percaya kalau Liu Newbie, tapi beneran kok Liu Newbie di FFn, kalau nulis fanfic mah Liu udah dari dulu, tapi enggak berani publish.

Aduh, kok malah ngelantur and curcol sih. Ok, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran yang lain. Kalau bisa nanti Liu penuhin. Sampai ketemu dipart-3 dihari minggu depan.

See you in next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Liu

Title : Love Test

Main Cast : Yongjae BAP & ? [Daehyun BAP, Sehun EXO, JB GOT7, & Namjon (Rap Monster) BTS]

Other Cast : Yongguk, Himchan & Jongup BAP.

Length : Chapters

Gender : Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch

Summary : Yongguk yang melihat adik perempuannya mulai didekati beberapa namja akhirnya memberikan beberapa test pada siapapun yang ingin mengajak Yongjae berkencan.

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari masih cukup pagi, tapi Yongjae sudah bangun sejak tadi. Dia merasa bersemangat hari ini. Ini hari kedua test yang akan diberikan Yongguk. Yongjae sangat senang akhirnya dia bisa berkencan, dia tidak perduli dengan siapapun itu nanti. Yongjae sesekali terkikik geli saat membaca pesan dari Jongup.

"Yongjae," Yongjae merubah posisinya menjadi duduk saat mendengar suara Himchan diluar.

"Masuk saja eonnie. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Himchan menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Yongjae dan tersenyum. "Ada apa eonnie?" Himchan berjalan masuk dan duduk disamping Yongjae.

"Kau senang?" Yongjae tersenyum dan segera mengangguk dengan cepat. "Jadi siapa yang kau sukai diantara mereka?"

"Entahlah eonnie, aku sendiri bingung." Yongjae memasang wajah berfikir dan menatap Himchan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang LJoe?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal LJoe-Sunbae. Aku hanya tau dia populer dan sering balapan. Kukira dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Hmm, begitu ya."

"Eonnie, jika menurut eonnie siapa yang baik diantara mereka?" Himchan berfikir namun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Eonnie,suka namja seperti Jongup yang ada disekitarmu."

"Eonnie, aku dan Jongup itu sudah bersahabat sejak dulu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk pacaran dengan Jongup sweaty. Aku memintamu untuk bersama namja seperti Jongup, yang membuatmu nyaman menjadi seperti dirimu sendiri dihadapannya."

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu dihadapan siapapun eonnie. Jongup itu berbeda," Himchan mengusap pelan rambut Yongjae dan berdiri dari kasur Yongjae.

"Pikirkanlah lagi. Aku yakin kau menyukai salah satu namja yang kemarin. Eonnie bisa lihat dari raut wajahmu."

"Eonnie…" Wajah Yongjae segera saja memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Himchan.

.

.

Yongguk memandang empat namja dihadapannya, terutama pada Daehyun. Daehyun tidak terlambat hari ini, malah dia datang lebih cepat. Yongguk menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jujur Yongguk tidak terlalu suka namja itu, namun dia cukup dekat dengan Yongjae. JB dan Namjon, Yongguk tidak terlalu khawatir tentang mereka. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu mencolok dan tidak terlalu memalukan, baik coret tentang balapan kemarin.

"Tiga dari kalian boleh diluar. Daehyun, kau tetap didalam." Sehun, Namjon dan JB segera keluar menyisakan Daehyun yang berdiri dihadapan Yongguk. "Kau tau untuk apa kita ada diruanan ini?"

"Taekwondo?" Yongguk tersenyum kecil melihat Daehyun cepat tanggap. Namun bagi Daehyun, senyum Yongguk terlihat sebagai kalimat 'Aku akan menghajarku.'

"Aturannya mudah. Untuk menang, kau hanya perlu menjatuhkanku. Jika kau jatuh terlebih dulu kau kalah. Siap?"

Daehyun mengangguk pelan pada Yongguk. Yongguk segera memasang kuda-kuda, melihat itu Daehyun juga melakukannya. Yongguk mendominasi Daehyun dengan telak, namun sesekali Daehyun masih menangkis serangan Yongguk. Namun itu tidak terlalu membantu, kerena sekarang Daehyun sudah tergeletak dilantai. Yongguk mengelurkan tangannya untuk membantu Daehyun berdiri. Yongguk tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu Daehyun.

"Tes-ku yang sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu Daehyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau membuat Yongjae menangis?" Daehyun terdiam, pertanyaan begini tidak pernah ada dalam benaknya jadi dia tidak pernah menyiapkan jawaban.

"Aku…" Daehyun kembali terdiam untuk sebentar, namun kemudian menghela nafas dan memandang Yongguk. "Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dengan berbagai cara, tidak perduli bagaimana sampai dia memaafkanku." Daehyun mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan menatap Yongguk yakin.

"Kau terdengar seperti psycho." Yongguk segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang merasa dunianya sudah terbalik sekarang. "Kau boleh keluar dan panggil JB masuk."

.

.

"Jika Yongjae menangis, aku akan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi. Kurasa sama seperti apa yang sering kuucapkan padanya jika dia menangis dulu," Yongguk mengangguk dan menatap JB dengan tejam.

"Berapa lama sebenarnya kau berteman dengan Yongjae?" JB Nampak menimbang-nimbang dan menghitung menggunakan jarinya.

"13 Tahun, mungkin."

"Baik, kau boleh keluar. Paggil Sehun masuk,"

.

.

"Membuat Yongjae manangis?" Sehun berkata dengan acuh dan balik memandang Yongguk. "Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun." Yongguk memandang Sehun bertanya, jawabannya paling berbeda sejauh ini. "Karena aku tidak akan membuat Yongjae manangis apapun yang terjadi."

"Jawaban yang mengesankan. Panggil Namjon masuk,"

.

.

"Tentang itu…." Namjon terdiam, entah kenapa sekarang bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan satu katapun, yang dia bayangkan sekarang adalah Yongjae yang menangis dan itu semua salahnya. "Aku…." Yongguk menatap kearah Namjon seolah menunggu namja itu menjawab. "Aku tidak tau Sunbae." Yongguk cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban yang sedikit diluar dugaannya. "Aku tidak berfikir sampai disana. Yang kufikirkan hanya bagaimana bisa berkencan dengan gadis yang kusukai, aku jadi tidak berfikir tentang bagaimana perasaan Yongjae. Bagaimana jika dia tidak suka,"

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan apa Namjon?" Namjon terdiam untuk berfikir, setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yongguk.

"Aku mundur dari test ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Yongguk tersenyum kecil saat tidak bisa menebak kemana arah pikiran namja dihadapannya.

"Aku akan kembali saat aku sudah tau apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku sangat puas dengan jawabanmu. Walaupun kau bukan kekasih Yongjae, datangalah kerumah ini kapanpun kau mau. Kau akan disambut disini,"

"Kamsahamnida Sunbae." Namjon tersenyum dan segera membungkukan badannya kearah Yongguk. Hampir saja Namjon keluar, namun Yongguk menahannya.

"Bicaralah dulu pada Yongjae diatas," Namjon mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju tangga lantai satu. "Kalian bertiga," Yongguk menunjuk kearah Sehun, Daehyun dan JB yang ada didepan pintu ruang latihannya. "Datang kembali besok, kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

"Apa ini artinya Namjon keluar?" Daehyun menatap kearah JB dan Sehun yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Sehun yang kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Sejak kemarin kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Jaebum, tapi semua memanggilku JB." JB mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Daehyun.

"Aku Jung Daehyun. Oh ya, kau kelas berapa Jaebum-ssi?"

"Aku kelas dua. Setingkat dengan Yongjae. Bagaimana dengamu Daehyun-ssi."

"Aku sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi aku sudah akan keperguruan tinggi."

"Jinja! Aigho, aku harusnya memanggilmu Sunbae. Maafkan aku Daehyun-Sunbae."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggilkan Hyung kurasa sudah cukup."

.

.

Yongjae kembali mengangkat wajahnya dari handphone kuning miliknya saat pintu kamarnya kembali ada yang mengetuk. Yongjae segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Yongjae sedikit terkejut saat melihat Namjon sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Namjon?" Namja itu tersenyum kecil melihat Yongjae yang Nampak terkejut dihadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu,"

"Berpamitan? Memangnya kau mau kemana."

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun. Hanya saja aku akan mundur dari test ini," Raut wajah Yongjae sedikit berubah, entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa sedih.

"Wae? Apa Yongguk Oppa terlalu menekanmu?" Namjon menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kearah Yongjae.

"Pertanyaan Opaamu membuatku sadar sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang membuatmu menangis, aku ingin jadi orang yang kau cari saat kau menangis. Mungkin aku ingin seperti Jongup yang selalu bisa ada disampingmu tanpa membuatmu sedih atau menangis."

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan itu Namjon."

"Jadi,sahabat?" Namjon mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yongjae diiringin senyumannya. Yongjae balas tersenyum dan segera membalas uluran tangan Namjon.

"Sahabat."

.

.

Daehyun, JB dan Sehun hanya saling pandang melihat Yongguk membawa mereka kesebuah Sungai dipagi buta. Bahkan sekarang masih jam empat pagi. Mereka bertiga sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Yongjae dan Jongup yang sedang asyik menghangatkan diri didekat api unggun.

"Ahh, ditengah musim dingin seperti ini, tentu satu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan." Yongguk menatap kearah tiga orang namja yang sedang menggigil kedinginan dihadapannya kemudian beralih menatap sungai. "Berenang."

"Mwo!" Ketiga namja itu segera saja berteriak dengan serempak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yongguk

"Maaf aku salah. Maksudku bukan berenang, tapi berendam." Daehyun, Sehun ataupun JB kembali diam dan menatap Yongguk. Namun dibenak mereka sama-sama melintas 'Yongguk berusaha membunuhku'.

"Berendam, disungai yang baru cair dipagi buta." Daehyun berusaha meluruskan kata-kata Yongguk berharap tadi dia salah dengar.

"Kau ternyata memang cepat tanggap sesuatu Daehyun. Baik sekarang silahkan masuk kedalam air."

Daehyun, Sehun dan JB akhirnya masuk kedalam sungai, sedangkan Yongguk mengambil tempat duduk disamping sungai dan menatap tiga namja yang mengambang dipermukaan sungai.

.

.

"Eonnie, apa Yongguk Oppa tidak berlebihan? Ini jam empat dini hari." Yongjae manatap khawatir tiga namja yang sedang berenang kesana-kemari disungai.

"Mungkin yang ini sedikit berlebihan. Aku akan bicara pada Oppamu."

Bari saja Himchan akan berdiri, Daehyun sudah kuluar dari air dengan mengigil, Yongguk Nampak langsung melemparkan sebuah selimut dan pakaian kering pada Daehyun. Melihat itu Himchan kembali duduk dan menikmati cokelat panasnya.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, Oppamu mengawasi mereka disana."

"Aku khawatir tentang JB,eonnie. Ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit," Himchan menoleh kearah Yongjae yang memasang wajah khawatir,

"Ada apa dengannya."

"Jika sudah terlalu lama ada di udara dingin, dia akan mimisan dan pingsan. Aku akan menariknya keluar sekarang."

Yongaje segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kesungai, saat dia berjalan Sehun sudah keluar dari air, sekarang disana tinggal JB sendiri. Yongjae segera berlari dengan cepat menuju kearah sungai.

"JB, cukup keluar dari air sekarang." Yongjae bisa mendengar Yongguk berteriak kearah JB, namun namja berambut abu-abu itu tidak merspon, dan hanya terus bergerak diair.

"JB…!" Yongjae yang sudah ada dipinggir sungai berusaha berteriak lebih keras. Melihat ada yang salah, Jongup dan Himchan segera menyusul Yongjae kepinggir sungai. "Im Jaebum,…!"

"Dia tidak mendengar?" Himchan bingung sendiri melihat JB hanya berenang tanpa menggubris semua panggilan untuknya.

"Cukup." Yongjae segera saja terjun kedalam sungai dan berenang menju kearah JB. Yongjae segera menarik tangan JB dan membawanya menuju pinggir sungai. "Kau gila!" Yongjae segera saja menangis melihat JB yang mulai mengelurkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Aku masih bisa,"

"Kau bodoh atau apa. Kau bisa mati disana," Yongjae segera saja memeluk JB dan melanjutkan tangisannya. "Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu lagi. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan apapun untukku lagi. Kau bodoh, kau bodoh." JB memegang telinganya saat telinga kanannya berdenging dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Maafkan aku…."

"Ini bukan salahmu Yongjae, aku yang bodoh." Yongguk segera saja mengisyaratkan semua yang ada disana untuk meninggalkan Yongjae dan JB berdua. Daehyun dan Sehun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Yongguk dengan tidak rela.

"Jika bukan karena kencan bodoh itu, kau tidak akan melakukan ini." JB tersenyum dan segera mengusap air mata Yongjae.

"Aku baik-baik saja kau lihat. Bukankah darah ini sudah biasa. Kau ingat saat kau menimbunku dengan salju saat kita SD dulu." Yongjae mau tidak mau tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kau tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah saat itu." Yongjae segera membuka jaketnya dan mengelap semua darah diwajah JB. "Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis,"

"Dan ternyata kau masih cengeng seperti dulu."

"Jaebum!" JB segera saja tersenyum saat Yongjae memelototinya.

"Aku akan mundur saja Yongjae," Yongjae mengangguk dan menghela nafas lega.

"Itu lebih baik. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi ditest ini."

"Bukan, aku tidak takut terluka untukmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan ini semua," Yongjae terdiam dan menatap JB bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud namja ini, "Persahabatan kita Yongjae. Aku tidak mau kehilangan ini,"

"Begitupun aku." Yongjae segera memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening JB. "Aku menyayangimu JB." Yongjae kembali memeluk JB dengan erat. JB balas memeluk Yongjae dan mengelus rambut cokelat Yongjae.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

.

.

"Dia menciumnya. Astagah, sejak kapan Yongjae jadi genit seperti itu." Jongup heboh sendiri saat melihat Yongjae mencium JB. Disebelahnya Daehyun Nampak menggeram kesal dan menyumpahi JB dalam hati. Sehun hanya berdecih dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hei, kalian bertiga tidak mau pulang eoh?" Tiga namja yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengamati Yongjae segera saja berdiri dan menatap Yongguk dibelakang mereka.

"Tentu saja kami akan pulang hyung." Jongup hanya tersenyum kikuk dan segera berjalan menuju mobil Himchan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik pulang sekarang bersama Jongup. Datang lagi besok pagi. Besok datang saja jam sepuluh." Daehyun dan Sehun mengangguk dan menyusul Jongup dengan segera.

"Ya, Moon Jongup. Apa aura Yongguk hyung itu selalu seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongup yang ada dikursi pengemudi.

"Ya, aku saja yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada disekitarnya tidak pernah terbiasa dengan auranya."

"Auranya terlalu mendominasi. Dan itu menyebalkan." Daehyun menambahkan sambil menoleh kearah Yongguk yang menatap mereka bertiga tajam. "Apa Yongguk hyung mendengar kita."

"Itu bisa saja, jujur aku sendiri tidak bisa bilang tidak." Jongup menatap Yongguk takut dan segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauh.

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong, ketemu lagi sama Liu. Maaf buat chap ini yang menurut Liu rada gaje. Kayaknya minggu depan Fanfic ini sudah tamat. Ayo siapa yang kalian dukung buat jadi pacarnya Yongjae.

Terima kasih buat review serta saran kalian dichap sebelumnya. Liu sangat menghargai itu. Berikan saran yang lain jika sempat nde.

Oh ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Liu post dua prolog, tapi karena kayaknya belum terlalu banyak reader yang tertarik, Liu bakal pending dulu project itu. Yang baca FF itu sedikit, mungkin karena kurang menarik. Nanti deh Liu bawa FF menarik yang lain. Menurut Raeder, FF yang menarik itu yang bertema apa?

OK, udah kebanyakan curcol nih. Liu pamit dulu deh. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas kunjungannya dan review kalian semua. Big hug deh buat kalian semua. Annyeong.

Sampai Jumpa Di Chap 4

#dadah-dadah#


End file.
